


The Wizard

by Ellegamgee



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, But with a happy ending, Canon Typical Violence, Deception, Gen, I promise, Main Character Near Death, Main character grave injury, Main character perceived death, Mockery, Not much explicit, Vows, some implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegamgee/pseuds/Ellegamgee
Summary: Or: A Tale from the Ballad of Meltyre the WizardThe Gang faces against an enemy wizard. Meltyre may have found a way to defeat him, but asks a favor of Sterling, just in case.In the end, they are able to triumph. But is it at a cost, and is that cost worth it?
Relationships: The Gang (Friendship Like Family)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note:  
> For those of you who play/follow/understand D&D, including how it connects, more or less, to Inn Between: I did tweak things a bit with magic in D&D/Inn Between. Nothing major, but there were a few things that I adjusted or made up to fit the story. This included making up at least one spell, probably a few (some probably have equivalents in D&D, but I couldn't find anything exact), and tweaking at least a few to fit the plot. I hope this doesn't break immersion for anyone.
> 
> Also, this is set in a vague time after season 2, if I had to give a time frame for it. It's either in an AU where they all continue to go adventuring together, or during a time when the boys take a break from their new positions to join their friends. This story doesn't mention their jobs, so it probably leans more toward the former, but whatever floats your boat.
> 
> If you want to chat on tumblr, I have one under the same name. I don't post much, but would love to chat!

Previously, on Inn Between:  
¨The Wizard Orune has been terrorizing our land long enough! Adventurers, heroes, I beg of you to save us!¨  
¨What do you know about this wizard, Meltyre?¨  
¨So, Velune, er. . . According to what I've heard, his specialty is. . . messing with the mind. Mind-reading, so he always knows what you´re about to do, that sort of thing. He is really full of himself, but it makes sense, because he's also really, _really_ powerful.¨  
¨Not as powerful as _you_. Right, magic man?”  
¨Well . . . . ¨

At the Goblin's Head, the gang of adventurers had spent the night planning for their attack the next day on Orune and his minions. Throughout this, Meltyre was frantically reading and writing down notes, planning spells and counterspells based on what Orune was likely to use. As the night went on, Meltyre grew withdrawn and pensive, even more than he usually did before a battle. Once they felt as prepared as they could be, the gang began to head to bed one by one, until Meltyre thought that he was alone. He moved his books and papers to a bench near the fireplace, then sat down with a sigh, his head in his hands.  
¨Meltyre.¨ Sterling said quietly, attempting not to startle the wizard. He had come back downstairs, partly from his own restlessness, and partly to check on his friend. ¨Might I join you?¨ Meltyre looked up, confused for a moment, but then gestured to the bench next to him, welcoming him to sit. Sterling did so, looking thoughtfully at the wizard.  
¨Are you all right, Meltyre?¨ Sterling asked. ¨I know that you have been doing a lot of preparation for tomorrow. I admit that this sort of magical opponent is not my expertise, but after all that we have discussed, I cannot help but be confident in our triumph.¨ Meltyre looked Sterling in the eyes and gave a small smile.  
¨Yeah, Sterling. I mean, I. . . I hope so.” Meltyre sighed and closed his eyes for just a moment, looking like he was pooling together his resolve. ¨I´m glad you came to see me. I actually. . . . I need a favor from you. And you can´t tell the others about this. I . . . need help, but I hope it won't be too much . . . .¨  
¨You need only ask, Meltyre.¨ Sterling could tell that Meltyre was very serious in this matter, and so took his request earnestly. Meltyre hesitated, not sure how to start.  
¨Well, you know how I said earlier that we couldn't really depend much on strategy or plans, because Orune was going to read our minds?¨  
¨Indeed. _Our_ minds specifically, if I recall. You said you could shield us from being controlled or manipulated, but a protection spell against mind-reading could only be used upon the self. Is that correct?¨  
¨Yeah, I . . . . Thanks. I'm glad you were listening. I hope the others were, too.¨ Meltyre paused. ¨So, I´ve been working through a . . . backup plan, I guess. But, uh. . . since my mind is the only one that will be safe, it . . . has to stay there.”  
Sterling couldn't help but be confused. ¨Thatś . . . good, then, I suppose. I thank you for preparing so thoroughly, and I am sure the others would, too.” He paused. ¨But am I missing something? If there is a plan, but I cannot know it, then why are you telling me?¨  
¨Because you are part of the plan!¨ Meltyre burst out in frustration.  
¨Well, then, I'm flattered, I'm sure.” There was a pause. ¨Oh, I see.” Sterling nodded, as he began to work through Meltyre's dilema. ¨But because of the threat of mind-reading, I cannot know said plan, unless it comes to pass. Yet, I must follow it, without knowing.¨  
¨Exactly.¨ Meltyre hesitated in continuing, but then burst out once more. ¨Only. . . only it's not just that you can't know. It's that. . . you won't like it.¨ Sterling furrowed his brow and tilted his head questioningly, about to interject, before Meltyre answered at least some of his questions before they were asked. ¨Don't worry, I´m not asking for anything. . . evil, or breaking your vows, or anything like that. I wouldn´t. . . I couldn't ask that of you.¨ Sterling relaxed just a bit, but still looked unsure. "It's just. . . you won't like what I might have to ask you to do. And . . . and I wouldn´t, but we can't risk it. Orune is. . . . We need to plan for the worst. And . . . and I have to work this out on my own, and I don't like being responsible for it, but I have to, and. . . .¨ The whine and crack of Meltyre´s voice had gotten even worse than usual in his agitation, so much that Sterling was concerned that the other patrons would start to notice.  
¨Calm yourself, Meltyre.¨ Sterling said, putting a hand on the wizard´s shoulder. ¨I have faith in your knowledge and wisdom in the matters of magic, and I am willing to . . . be in the dark in this regard, provided I know that you are leading me.” Meltyre couldn't help but smile at the metaphor. ¨I promise that if such a plan must come to be, that I . . . .¨  
¨Don't just promise.¨ Meltyre's serious voice scared Sterling, just a bit. ¨Swear it. On your god.¨ Unconsciously, Sterling dropped the hand that had been on Meltyre´s shoulder, and his other hand drifted to his sword hilt. For a moment, Meltyre panicked. ¨Don´t. . . you don't have to pull out your sword and make a scene or anything. Just. . . . I need to know for sure, no matter what.¨ Meltyre tried to laugh, to lighten things up just a bit. ¨I guess. . . you can think of it as. . . protecting. . . my peace of mind?¨ Sterling looked somber, knowing how much this meant to Meltyre.  
¨If it will help you, Meltyre.¨ Sterling cleared his throat, one hand firmly on his sword hilt, looking Meltyre straight in the eyes. ¨I swear, by this sword and by St. Cuthbert, that if your plan comes to pass, I will do as you command, in order to defeat our enemy.¨ Meltyre gave a grateful smile, and though he did not entirely shake the worry that was so obvious on his face, it was enough of an improvement for Sterling to relax a bit. ¨Is that better, Meltyre?¨ The wizard nodded. ¨Then, could you. . . promise something for me?¨  
¨What's that, Sterling?¨ Meltyre asked, curious.  
¨Your. . . backup plan, as you put it. It sounds. . . very much to be avoided. Truth be told, it worries me. Could you promise me that you will do whatever you can to avoid it? And that you will. . . be safe tomorrow, and not put yourself in any unnecessary peril?¨  
¨Still stuck on that death wish idea?¨ Meltyre chuckled. ¨You and Betty. . . . Don´t worry, it's not like that. It wasn't really back then, mostly, and it definitely isn't now. Especially now that the girls are safe, really safe. I wouldn´t. . . I wouldn't dare not come back to them.¨ Sterling smiled at the idea, though he still looked at him with an unspoken question. Meltyre sighed. ¨All right. I promise. . . I swear. . . .¨ He struggled to find the right words, as he was much less used to vows than the paladin, and did not even know what to swear _on._ ¨I swear. . . on my sisters, that I will do my very best to take care of myself tomorrow, while still defeating Orune.¨ Sterling's eyes widened, knowing this was just as serious a vow to the wizard as his own to his god. "I swear that. . . my last resort plans will . . . really be a last resort, and I will only do them if I have to. And. . . even if I do, I will still make sure to stay safe as best I can.¨  
¨Thank you, Meltyre.¨ Sterling said. ¨That is a relief to me.¨  
¨Honestly, Sterling, I . . I might just be working myself up for nothing. And, if that's the case, I´m sorry.¨ Meltyre rubbed his eyes, weariness setting in now that his mind was a bit relieved. ¨If everything goes right tomorrow, I´ll tell you all afterward anyway. I bet they'd all just call me paranoid, but at that point, I don´t think I´d care.¨  
¨Fina would call you ridiculous. Wait, that's too simple.¨ Sterling pretended to ponder for a moment. ¨No, I couldn't do her reaction justice. Tomorrow, we will just have to see it ourselves. After our victory over the wizard Orune, no match for the great Meltyre!¨  
¨Oh, stop it, Sterling.¨ Meltyre buried his face in his scarf for a moment, before shaking off his embarrassment. ¨We should both get to bed. You know, us _magic users_ especially need our rest, to make sure our spells are refreshed and ready.¨  
Sterling grinned at being included amongst magic users, making him forget the rest of the conversation for a moment. Like Meltyre had recently, Sterling stifled a yawn.¨That's right! Even St. Cuthbert can only do so much, if I´m not well-rested. I´ve found that out the hard way.¨ Sterling clapped Meltyre on the shoulder. ¨Sleep well, Meltyre.¨  
¨You, too. Sterling." After a pause. "You know, even if things go bad, I'm sure it will turn out all right. With you and the others by my side, I'm sure we'll be _back here at the inn_ , laughing about it in no time. Good night." If he wasn't so tired, and so glad at the hope that had returned to Meltyre's voice, Sterling would have wondered more. As it was, he merely wished him goodnight once again and retreated to bed.


	2. The Battle

The bright side of this enemy, the gang found, was that one thing that he was ¨weak¨ to, per say, was something that their group was quite good at: insults and mockery. ¨Orune´s used to being the best and everyone being afraid of him, and surrounds himself with unthinking, flattering lackeys.¨ Meltyre had told the rest. ¨If we distract him enough, it could make it harder for him to cast or read minds. That would. . . put us at an advantage.¨ Of course, that led to some very creative, jovial, and at times rambunctious ¨brainstorming,¨ mostly led by Fina. This had begun the night before, then continued as they prepared the next morning, and even as they journeyed. Strangely, Meltyre contributed the least in this, instead focusing on the more serious aspects of facing off against a fellow wizard. Still, even he could not help but join in, often slyly echoing back things he had heard from the others toward himself, including theories on how ridiculous Orune's hat might be. 

When they reached Orune's hideout (an abandoned castle, which Fina repeatedly said was extremely cliche), the gang fought their way through, triumphing over his minions with . . . not ease, exactly, but less difficulty than they had feared. They attempted to conserve their strength and spells, knowing full well the consequences of overextension early on. When they arrived finally at the door to the courtyard where Meltyre could detect Orune's presence, even Meltyre was cautiously optimistic. 

Orune himself stood at the other end of the large courtyard, surrounded by guards and magical creatures of many sorts, all there to do his bidding. He was not the wizened, stooping, white-haired stereotype of an evil wizard: Orune was tall, for a human, and looked middle-aged, with dark hair and wild eyes. He wielded an elegant, elaborate staff, which he pointed at them while giving the usual villainous speech. Or at least, he would have if they had given him a chance, instead of interrupting and mocking him. Which succeeded in setting him off. Thus, their fight with Orune and his minions truly began.

And at first, this final battle seemed to have the same results as throughout the rest of the castle. As they fought, and dodged, and casted, and healed, they also hurled mockery at the haughty wizard. Of course, Fina could do so magically, and was their expert at doing so non-magically as well. (Granted, some of hers didn't quite make sense. ¨You think you´re Saruman the White, but you´re just a wannabe Radagast the Brown.¨ And this despite the fact that his robes were blue. Still, if distraction was the goal, she achieved it.) When Betty spoke, it was simple, but effective, having learned from Fina over the years. Though insults were difficult for them and against their nature, Velune still managed patronizing quips as they healed, including mock concern if the "young man" could keep up with them. Sterling found himself channeling the person he had been before his gang, yelling at Orune that he was a "craven hedge wizard¨ and an "insufferable, dishonorable fool.¨ And Meltyre-

Meltyre was, surprisingly, the best at this, except perhaps for Fina. Maybe it was because of their similarities, or because of Meltyre´s experience on the other end of such things. Orune´s staff, his spells, his order- Meltyre knew what would cut to the quick for a fellow wizard, and held nothing back, grinning maniacally as he did so. Some of his insults went over the heads of the others, but these seemed to anger Orune off the most. This, combined with the fact that Meltyre was the only one who Orune could not entirely predict, meant that the two wizards often ended up facing off. Though it was evident that Orune's power had not been overestimated, Meltyre managed to hold his own. This worked wonderfully, until- 

Until it didn´t anymore. Whether Orune had finally figured them out, or found a second wind, or even tapped into some unseen source of power, they didn't know. What the gang did know was that they were losing ground- low on strength, low on spells, injured faster than they could be healed. Every time they felt they had made progress, defeating his minions, or tiring him, Orune would summon more, or push them back- knowing, as they had feared, exactly what they were going to do, every action countered almost before it was enacted. Yet, none of them gave up, though their hope faded with every moment. 

When Orune paused, with one wave of minions defeated, the gang each took stock of themselves, calling out to each other with their status, and with encouragement, empty though it might have seemed. Meltyre was grim, though he still seemed to have just enough spells left in him to keep going. After glancing at each of his friends, he separated himself from the others and stared down Orune once again. ¨Have you. . . have you fizzled out yet, Orune?¨ Meltyre taunted, drawing his attention. 

¨ENOUGH!” Orune screamed. With a wave of his hands, the whole room suddenly was covered completely in fog, so dense that none of the gang could see anything but themselves. The room spun, or at least it felt as if it had, causing them all to lose any sense of orientation or where the others were. Four voices called out to each other, groping their way toward each other through sound alone, until they stood close once more. Both Fina and Velune leaned on Betty, and Sterling held his shield up in front of the three of them, toward where he thought he heard Orune. With sinking hearts, they all realized that the missing member from amongst them had not spoken, nor did they have any trace of him, since the fog began. 

Then, as quickly as it appeared, the fog dissipated. There, about where Sterling expected him to be, stood Orune. Right in front of him, between the other wizard and his friends, stood Meltyre, still as stone, though still flesh, magically unmoving. The only indication that he was still living was the faintest movement of breath within his chest. He had been caught in the midst of running to his friends, stopped mid-stride with one arm outstretched. In the moment, Meltyre had been about to speak, face contorted in a too late warning. Orune created a glowing, crackling, bright yellow orb, positioned behind Meltyre´s head and about the same size. 

¨No.” Betty choked out. 

¨Meltyre.¨ Velune´s voice was soft, breaking. 

¨Oh, kid, no.¨ Fina whispered. 

Sterling couldn't make himself say anything. It was all he could do to stand, firm and silent. 

¨Poor little wizardling. Not as much of a threat as I thought. Caught far too easily.¨ Orune paced around Meltyre's frozen form, setting the orb to orbit around the head of the younger wizard. It was only inches from grazing his face at times, so close it shocked him as it passed. ¨True, I was never able to break your mind. But I didn't need to, hearing the echoes about you well enough in your friends. Not even a master yet, but you think you can take _me_. Your friends seem to think so, too. I wonder, did you trick them, or are they just stupid?¨

Betty growled. 

¨How dare you!¨ Sterling interjected without thinking. 

¨Yes, yes, how _dare_ I?¨ Orune replied, mocking. ¨I dare because no ¨hero,¨ certainly no other wizard, has ever even come close to me in power. Honestly, I can´t expect anyone not like _us_ to understand, young one.¨ Orune put his hands on Meltyre's shoulders, as if conspiring with him, as if they were having a normal conversation. 

¨We understand well enough, you uncouth, foul fiend.¨ The menace in Velune´s voice, uncharacteristic of them, only made Orune laugh.

¨Let him go, or. . . or . . . .¨ Fina started, cracking as she spoke. This caused Orune to outright cackle. 

¨Or what, wordy little bard? None of you can do anything against me. I know that, you know that, I bet even he knows that.¨ Orune lifted Meltyre's hat, then grabbed at his hair and ruffled it, causing several exclamations from his friends. He replaced the hat with a grin. ¨Other wizards are just so. . . tiresome. I surpassed all of my order, I surpassed all other wizards- still haven't found any that don't just _bore_ me. So, I feel like I need to just. . . get rid of them all.¨ Orune paused. ¨Maybe I'll . . . .¨ He pointed, pushing the orb dangerously close to Meltyre's heart.

¨No!¨ It was hard to tell which of Meltyre's friends exclaimed this first. None dared move. 

¨You know, I think I´ll be nice.¨ Orune stated, directing the orb back to its previous orbit. ¨I'll let the kid say his goodbyes first. Or plead for his life, or whatever it is he ends up doing. Never can tell what people are going to be like, in moments like this. And it's so interesting to find out.” Orune raised a hand and waved one finger. Though the rest of him could still not move, Meltyre´s face unfroze. 

¨I, I. . . I´m sorry.¨ Meltyre stuttered out. 

¨No. . . no apologies, Meltyre.¨ Velune said. ¨Nothing to apologize for.¨

¨I tried. . . I, I tried. . . .¨ Meltyre seemed unable to finish his thought. As he spoke, Sterling´s heart felt like it stopped for a moment, as it seemed to know what his mind did not. ¨Take. . . take care of the girls, okay?¨

¨Don´t you dare, magic man.¨ Fina´s voice was strained. 

"They need you. _We_ need you." said Betty, forcefully. 

"I know. I'm so, so sorry." Meltyre paused, and his voice lost its waver, becoming firm and strong. "Sterling-"

The paladin's voice grew desperate, apprehensive of what was to come. “Don’t. . . Don’t ask me. . . don’t make me. . . .”

“I call you on your vow.” Meltyre’s voice was commanding, like Meltyre was compelling Sterling, though he used no magic. “Blast him. With all you have. Now.”

“What?” Fina said in confusion and disbelief.

"Sweet Pelor, no."

“Oh, so _that’s_ the backup plan that the paladin couldn’t stop thinking about.” Orune did not seem perturbed by this new information, instead only more amused. “Well, young one, your plan won’t work.” He strode confidently behind Meltyre’s frozen form. “Because guess what, paladin? I have a shield as well.” 

Sterling’s hands shook, as did his voice. "I can't . . . I can't do that, Meltyre."

"Please, Sterling! Just trust me, okay? Don't go back on your word." Meltyre begged him. "On your sword, _and your_ _god_ , remember?" 

" _What_ is he _talking_ about, Sterling?" Fina sounded near hysterical.

"Meltyre, gods, what are you saying? How could you. . . .? Could he . . . .?" Velune was no better. Betty gripped her axe tight.

"I saw in his _mind_ , child." Orune spoke condescendingly to Meltyre, though he would not move from safety. "All of theirs. Paladin of the goody god of common sense and truth, and you think he would do such a thing? You're really putting too much pressure on him, on all of them." He stopped, acting as though lost in thought. "Although. . . you lot have given me the biggest challenge I've had in awhile . . . especially from one of my own. . . ." 

"Blast him _now_ , Sterling, _please._ " Meltyre half-demanded, half-pleaded, but he was soon spoken over.

"New plan!" Orune exclaimed, with overzealous excitement. "Since you came so close, you get a deal: You four drop your weapons and leave them here, and in return, you all leave with your lives, including the young one here. But, if any of you don't. . . . " Orune pointed the orb and forced it momentarily against Meltyre, who seemed to be trying desperately to hold back any sound, but still let out a whimper. His captor locked eyes with each of the other four, all glaring him down in loathing and fear. "What do you say to that?"

Within an instant, metal and wood rang out against stone as Betty's ax dropped unceremoniously from her hands. She crossed her arms, her face forcefully blank, defiant and intimidating even with no weapon.

"No. Gods, no, no, please, no." Meltyre said. He began muttering to himself, so not even the other wizard could understand him.

Fina quickly glanced from Orune, to Betty's weapon, to her own guitar. She mumbled something about the ax needing company, then flung the instrument until it landed on the ground with a discordant _clang_. Though she flinched, Fina then smirked at Meltyre, wordlessly trying to lighten the mood, reassuring that the sound, at least, had been on purpose.

Silently, inconspicuously, Meltyre twitched first a finger, then another, then all of them on the hand still by his side. Their movements stayed slow and subtle, unnoticeable to the unobserving eye, but rhythmic and intentional, along with the faintest whispers that none could hear.

On Betty's other side, Velune stammered. "I'm afraid. . . I have nothing to . . . ." 

"Your holy symbol will do nicely, cleric." Orune declared with a wicked grin. "I mean, I have no use for it, but it's the intent of the matter. Come now."

Slowly, from care but not hesitation, Velune pulled the cord up and over their head and held aloft the holy symbol of Pelor. One quick throw, and it slid across the floor. Velune showed no regret, only a sad smile.

The faintest mist appeared around Orune's feet, difficult to see, of an aquamarine hue.

"Here is the young one's contribution." Orune plucked Meltyre's hat off his head and tossed it, causing a seething intake of breath from at least one of his friends. "I await you, paladin." His every focus, and delight, had been on the others, but now shifted lastly to Sterling.

As each item, dear to its owner and rich in history, was given up, Sterling grew more contemplative, and more conflicted in his mind, and more afraid. His need to keep his word was as much a part of him as breathing, but doing so went against everything else he stood for, especially protecting what he would instead destroy. Yet, the look on Meltyre's face drove him, almost against his will, toward a choice.

Pain and fear had seeped back into Meltyre's voice as he looked Sterling in the eyes. "If we're friends. . . ." In Sterling's mind, flashes of their adventures cycled in front of him. " . . . if we _ever_ have been friends . . ." It is not just the battles Sterling saw, but the sharing, the forgiveness, the encouragement, the growth. Everything that had made Sterling _better_ had been from Meltyre and the others. " . . . you'll trust me. I trust you. _Please_ , Sterling." 

The paladin's gaze lowered. His sword dropped to the floor, then his shield, like they had simply slipped from his hands.

"Stuck on this again, child?" Orune sneered. "Little hedge wizard, I expected more from you." Something stirred within Sterling at these words. 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me.” Sterling whispered. He had no idea who he was speaking to (Meltyre? Their friends? Himself? His god? Any or all or none of these?), and found himself acting with barely a thought having crossed his mind. As he raised a shaking hand toward the two wizards, his eyes met Orune’s, and for the first time, Sterling saw fear reflected there. Yet Meltyre seemed surprisingly calm, and Sterling tried to take comfort from that.

Sterling’s voice strangely echoed, or became twofold, as he poured his magic, his self, into one spell. Though his voice still remained a whisper, it also suddenly reverberated. “In Cuthbert’s name, burn with righteous flame.” He felt his magic pool into a holy, flaming blast, which burst forward and burned all in its path. 

For a little while, all became chaos. There were bright lights (red and white of holy fire- cancelling out a glaring yellow- with fading bits of aquamarine). There were screams (from Orune- from Meltyre’s friends- Sterling prayed not from Meltyre himself-though what he heard haunted him enough). Chaos reigned for a time that was both too long and all too short, not enough time to face what had happened. 

When everything had cleared, Orune’s staff clattered to the floor, the only evidence that there had been a person, let alone two, in front of Sterling not long prior. 

Sterling fell to his knees. 


	3. The Aftermath

For a time, none moved or spoke. Slowly, as if physically pushing through the shock, Betty, Fina, and Velune ventured from where they had stood. They retrieved their items, checked for any minions or anything else that was an immediate threat, took care of each other’s urgent injuries. This was done in near silence, actions done automatically after every encounter, though this was nothing like any other in one glaring way. Sterling still knelt, head on his knees, giving no indication he would ever leave that spot. 

It was Velune who at last approached him. “Sterling, please get up. Let me check you over.” Their voice was weary beyond measure, but also very concerned. “We have . . . we cannot lose you from our number as well.” 

“I am no longer among your number.” Sterling’s muffled voice spoke of nothing but pain, too far gone for any other emotion. “I no longer deserve to be amongst you, after what I have done. Leave me.”

“Should we check his staff, or anything else around here?” Betty’s low voice shook. “Do we need to make sure he’s. . . .”

Sterling did not stir or look up, but faintly lifted one hand, and a soft magical sound could be heard. “Don’t bother. Orune’s staff was filled to the brim with magic when we arrived here, as was this room. Now both are . . . empty. We . . . are all that is magical here.”

Velune looked thoughtful, as if they were pondering through a difficult conundrum. They joined Sterling on the ground, with a bit of difficulty that they ignored in the moment, voice strengthening with effort to get their point across. “Sterling. You can still do magic. What does that tell you about what your _god_ feels about your actions? _Think_.”

He raised his head, face blank with confusion, blinking like he had long been in the dark. “I . . . I suppose.” Sterling looked at his hands, his mind still befuddled. “I . . . think that might have been the last of it that I have until I rest . . . but the fact that I still had it at all. . . .” He sighed. “I can’t . . . I don't. . . ."

"Well, maybe your god is caught up and okay with this, but could you help out the rest of us?" Fina sounded to be barely holding on. She stood in front of Sterling and looked down at him, only possible since he still knelt. "What in the name of _every god_ just happened?"

"Meltyre made you swear on your god." Betty stated. "What did you swear?" There was disbelief in her voice, as if this was one more nightmare she just wanted to wake up from.

"He . . . He asked me." Sterling could barely get the words out, let alone say the wizard's name. "He. . . knew things had a high chance of. . . going poorly."

"Guess it only counts as pessimism if you're wrong." Fina muttered.

"And he knew that any plans would eventually be undone, if Orune could discover them. But he had, hidden within his own mind, a. . . he called it a backup plan." Sterling stared again at his hands, as if he expected them to look different now. "And though he could not reveal this plan to any of us, he. . . asked me to help him. Asked me to _swear_ I would follow his plan, if it came to it." 

"And you did. You swore to do something _without knowing what it would entail._ " Fina stated. "Gee, someone who knows _any stories about oaths ever_ should tell you how stupid that was." She paused. "Oh, wait, I'm a _bard extraordinaire,_ I can do it." Fina grabbed Sterling's shoulders and shook him. " _That was extremely stupid_." Sterling remained limp, offering her no resistance.

"Enough, Fina." Velune said. Reluctantly, Fina let go of Sterling. "So this was. . . Meltyre's backup plan. To trick Orune into complacency, then surprise him with an attack. At least it was. . . effective, I suppose."

"Do you hear yourself, friar?" Sterling's voice had gone from empty to pained once more. "Effective, yes, in that Orune and his minions are no more. But at the cost of his life?" 

"Maybe he thought it was worth it." Betty said, still in a haze. She sat down next to Velune, lost in thought. 

“Well, screw that.” Fina said. “Stupidest smart person ever. It’s not worth it without him. None of this self-sacrifice idiocy, especially when he’s forcing it on the rest of us.” She settled in next to Betty, leaning on her. With a pause, something dawned sadly on Fina. “He forced it on you the most, didn’t he, Sterling?”

“Yes, I suppose. I will forever feel this guilt, though I know that I was doing as I was asked, as I _swore_ to do. Still, I cannot use that as an excuse, so I don’t know if I will ever. . . feel I did right. Yet, I could as easily be angry at him for. . . making such plans, letting it come to this, _forcing my hand_. But, I, I. . . I cannot.” He laughed, though mirthlessly. “It is more than not speaking ill of. . . no, no, he was the one who made me a. . . .” 

“Even after this, you cannot think of him as anything but your friend.” Velune finished his thought for him, as they guessed it. 

“Yes.” An imposing silence reigned. All four of them knew that they should leave, but none felt they could, let alone be the first to do so. 

Fina, with a sudden thought, hastened across the room, until she found what she was looking for, and brought it back to the rest of them, joining them once more in their circle on the floor. There, clutched tight in both her hands, was Meltyre's hat. "He would want . . . I mean. . . we can bring it to. . . ." 

"The girls." Betty choked out. "How will we tell them?" No one had an answer. Not a sound could be heard, except stifled sounds of mourning and faint sounds of comfort.

"Stupid wizard hat." Fina muttered, though there was no insult in her tone. "Stupid crackly teenage voice. Stupid greenish fire."

"Aquamarine." Velune said, with the closest they could come to amusement under circumstances.

"Stupid aquamarine. Stupid prodigy of a wizard, so good he doesn't need a wand, but can't. . . but didn't. . . ." Fina trailed off into sobs.

"You're repeating yourself." Betty stated, gently as she could. "I can do better than that." 

"Like to see you try, sweetheart. And anyway, my game has been thrown off."

As Fina talked, Sterling looked into the distance, mind half absent from the conversation. "Wandless magic." Sterling spoke to himself, only heard by the others because of close proximity. "Aquamarine." His head tilted as if listening, though in reality, his mind was re-hearing a memory. "Back here at the inn." 

"At least I haven't gone cuckoo like Sterling here." Fina said, then sighed as she realized what she'd said. "Sorry, Sterling, I didn't mean. . . ."

"Never mind that." Sterling was suddenly _grinning_ , as he scrambled to retrieve his weapons. "By this sword" he sheathed it. "and by St. Cuthbert!" He raised his shield. "Oh, I pray, I pray he did what I think he did!" 

"Well, look who’s praying, paladon't!" Confused and irritated, Fina grabbed Sterling's arm, attempting to slow him down. "Mind sharing with the class?"

"I think I've figured out the rest of Meltyre's plan."

"There was more?" Betty wondered.

"I think so. And if I'm right. . . . May Cuthbert strike me down if I'm wrong. . . . But if I'm right, then Meltyre is still. . . ."

"Alive?" Velune finished quietly. "I. . . I don't see how." They paused. "Although it is a good sign that you were not, in fact, struck down right now."

"Or maybe his god is busy." Fina quipped. Sterling looked to Fina, desperately clinging to hope. "Fine, fine. If you're right. . . ." 

"We need to go. Back to the inn. As soon as we can."

"Okay, then. What are we waiting for?"


	4. The Reunion

Their trip back to the inn was a blur, travelling as fast as possible after such a battle. Sterling did not share much on his theory, only that they would know if he was right as soon as they had made it back to the Goblin’s Head. Once there, Sterling led them bursting through the door.  
“Meltyre!” At first, the only people they saw were a few patrons of the inn, and Tessa herself. She looked irritated at the intrusion, but Sterling rushed to her. “Miss Tessa, _please_ , have you seen. . . .?”  
“ _Your wizard_ is in the back room, Lord Whitetower. Could you please tell him for me. . . .?” Tessa’s request was drowned out by the stampeding of the four of them, following her direction.  
There, laying on a couch Tessa had set up for injured, drunk, or otherwise incapacitated patrons, was Meltyre. He looked pale as death, and winced in pain as he sat up to see them, barely able to keep his head up. But there he was, as whole as when he had left the inn earlier that same day.  
"Meltyre!"  
"Thank Cuthbert, you're alive! I thought. . . I thought. . . ."  
"Kid, you have no idea how glad we are to see you! You had us so. . . ."  
"Praise be to Pelor that you are with us once more! I . . . We had lost hope to ever see you again."  
There was a barrage of voices, all clambering over each other to greet Meltyre, to thank the gods he lived, to express their disbelief and happiness beyond words. Meltyre's eyes lit up as he took this all in, and he smiled softly, though his mind and body both seemed slow to react.  
Betty was the first to reach him, and could not resist lifting him into an embrace. This was short-lived, as the harrowing noise Meltyre made at the slightest pressure made the others flinch. As delicately as she could, Betty laid him back down. All four of them gathered close around Meltyre, joy tempered with fear and concern over Meltyre's condition.  
“Hi guys.” Meltyre’s voice was weak, wavering even more than usual. “Did. . . Did it work? Is Orune. . . .?”  
“Orune is dead.” Sterling stated, still numb from shock. He stood near the head of the couch, holding back from reaching out to reassure himself that the wizard lived. “But you. . . . How did you. . . .? Are you really. . . .?”  
“Yes, that’s really your wizard, Lord Whitetower.” Tessa entered after them. “And after what he put my inn through. . . .”  
“What happened, Miss Tessa?” Velune asked.  
“All of a sudden, my inn starts spinning and shaking. Then, this fellow crashes in, out of nowhere, luckily for him landing in his own usual bed upstairs. Which he broke.” Meltyre muttered a barely comprehensible apology. “So, I had him carried down here to rest. Course, I also had someone check for anything. . . strange, make sure that really was him, and heal him up a bit. Was told there wasn’t much to be done, but I tried.” Tessa sighed. "Luckily for you, there are other adventurers that pass through here. You five just seem to cause the most trouble."  
“Sorry, Miss Tessa.” Meltyre repeated. “I’ll. . . pay for everything, plus extra for your trouble.”  
“Don’t fret, Mister Wizard.” Tessa’s voice had lost some of it’s edge. “For good or ill, I suppose I’m used to it by now.” She looked at the others. “Now, I probably _don’t want to know_ more than I already do about what all was going on, but it does look like you all need to have a conversation. Usual drinks, then? Nothing strong for you, Mister Wizard, until you recover, but everyone else?”  
“Yes, please, Miss Tessa.” Velune said, absentmindedly.  
“Many thanks, madam. For. . . for everything.” Sterling said. With a nod, Tessa left.  
“So Meltyre, we are all _ecstatic_ you're alive.” Fina stated, moving close to the couch to square up to Meltyre. "But the million gold question on all our minds: how in the name of _all the gods_ are you here?”  
“Short version? Uh, Teleport.” Meltyre said. “Plus, a bit of a Hold spell on Orune, to make sure he didn't do the same."  
"You can teleport?" Betty asked.  
"Kinda. Now I can. I mean, I just figured it out recently, and I can't do it much. Actually, that's basically why I'm . . . .”  
“Barely alive?” Velune completed. “It doesn’t take a healer to know that you look near death, Meltyre. I recognize the effects of a spell above your capability to do safely, especially after being near spent anyway. And that. . . . I can't heal that." The helplessness and concern over a pain that they could not help with was palpable in their voice. "You will probably be magically drained for _days_ , at least.”  
“What?” Betty asked. The others realized that she was the only one with no frame of reference for this.  
“It’s like. . . .” Fina thought for a moment. “Like fighting till your muscles burn, plus not sleeping, plus thinking too hard and being emotionally exhausted. All that, but, uh. Magical.”  
“Oh. That sounds . . . bad.”  
“You’re lucky, though.” Fina continued, starting up a low, dramatic song on her guitar as she spoke. “I’ve heard stories of teleports not working. If you do it wrong, you end up somewhere completely different from where you want to go. Or, instead of ending up there, you could end up over _there_ and over _there_ and over _there_ and. . . .” With each _there,_ Fina gave an ominous sounding strum.  
“ _Fina_.” Velune cut her off.  
“I did try it once before, though, a few weeks ago. That's when I figured out to use the inn to teleport to, since it's supposed to be somewhere you know well, and it's basically been the only place that's been _home f_ or . . . a long time. Really tired that day, too, but I made it. Of course, that time was from just down the block from the inn, and my spells were fresh. . . .”  
“I think I remember the day you are speaking of. You said you were going to buy supplies, and the next thing we knew, you were sick in bed all day.” Sterling recalled. “Except apparently, not sick.”  
“Right, uh. . . .” Meltyre cleared his throat, and attempted to sit up a little higher. “And anyway, I. . . I think. . . the inn helped me out, too.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“You know how it follows us? Because it, well, it likes us? I think it might have . . . met me part way?”  
“It . . . moved.” Velune stated. “So your teleport spell would work.”  
“That’s my theory, anyway. It explains why the inn was apparently shaking and spinning, right before I. . . arrived.”  
“Good an explanation as any, at least for me.” Tessa proclaimed as she entered, carrying and distributing their drinks. “Sorry to overhear, adventurers.” She looked to Meltyre, easily playing the part of a scolding mother. “Whatever it was, though, Mister Wizard, could you do me a favor, and never do it again, please?”  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
“Feel free to settle in and stay here as long as you like, adventurers. Your rooms will be ready whenever you are. If any of you need to stay here, that can be arranged as well. Farewell, all.” Tessa departed once more, muttering to herself about magic all the way. At Tessa’s suggestion, the other four pulled chairs from around the room and sat near Meltyre. If he weren't lying down and looking in very poor condition, they could almost pretend this was like any other night of drinks after a mission. Yet there was a tenseness in the air that made it very different, painfully so.  
"So, Velune." Fina began, her tone a forced attempt at casual. "Could you keep an eye on Meltyre here, and make sure he recovers properly?"  
"Of course."  
"Good, because as soon as he has, I need to _knock some sense into him_." Fina almost approached him, but thought better of it, though she strummed some very angry cords. "What were you thinking, you pointy-hatted idiot? We thought you were dead. Instead, you pulled a Houdini on us, a very close call for all involved, especially yourself, and now you're laying here languishing from magical overstrain. You. . . You. . . You _broke our hearts_ , you goofy-looking, crackly-voiced bookworm. You made us _lose_ you."  
"Sorry, but pulled a what?" Velune asked. Fina's playing stopped suddenly.  
"Er, famous rogue. So good at his craft that he got away with pretending to be a wizard for a long time. Known for getting out of traps." Fina looked at Velune. "But seriously, I pour my heart out, and _that's_ what you got from it?"  
"Oh, I heard you. And I very much agree with the sentiment, though your wording is. . . different than what I would use."  
"I. . . quite agree as well." Sterling spoke with righteous anger, as well as emotional hurt, though he held himself back. "I understand you had a plan, and that the circumstances did not let you share it with us. And true, I am glad of at least part of the results, and will admit that it was good in that regard. But I. . . . But we. . . . Your methods were not acceptable to any of us, leastwise myself."  
"Let him be." Betty said. "If he's as bad as you say he is, we should talk about this later."  
"Thanks, Betty. But, you guys are right." Meltyre said with a sigh. "Look, if the worst of it was that I need to recover for a few days, I'd be more than happy with this, because stopping Orune was worth. . . almost anything. But the part that hurt you guys, that's what I regret. I kept a lot from you, both to stop him knowing the plan and. . . because you probably wouldn't have gone along with it anyway. I. . . made you suffer, and I'm sorry." Meltyre's head lowered, and he avoided their eyes.  
"Maybe you can start with some honesty, then. Of all people, I know how helpful that can be." Sterling's voice had lost most of its fury, though his brow was furrowed.  
"Of. . . Of course."  
"I feel like I've put together most of your plan. But how did you know that Orune would do what he did?" Sterling wondered.  
"Well, I didn't know exactly what he would do. But I knew he would target _me_ , and that I might be able to use that to distract him, which would give us an opening."  
"But why you? And how did you know?" Velune asked.  
"He was known for having a burning hatred for all other wizards." Meltyre smiled and wiggled his fingers in a parody of magic.  
"I think we gathered as much from his little monologue. Though I'm curious as to why." Fina waved at him in a gesture encouraging him to continue, sensing an interesting story.  
"When I researched him, I found out he was actually expelled from his order, for some very, uh, questionable practices. So eager to experiment that he would kidnap people to try new spells on, even if it meant torture or death. That sort of thing."  
"No wonder he creeped me out so much. Evil wizards are really scary." Fina commented.  
"We heard some of this when we were asked on this quest. But I had not heard about his order." Velune said.  
"Not only that, but it was his own apprentice, who he apparently treated practically like a son, who reported his actions and urged the order to expel him. His apprentice who was also known for being _young_ for the apprentice of such a powerful wizard. So, I do find him a bit. . . relateable."  
"And I suppose you wanted him to make that association. Guess it worked, too. Orune couldn’t stop calling you child and all that. Not sure whether he wanted to kill you or take you under his wing. Actually, I’m not sure if he knew. Probably couldn’t decide between the two.” Fina let out a dry laugh. "Side note, I might just have to take a break from calling you "kid" for awhile."  
"Tessa hasn't called you "young wizard" or any such recently, has she?" Velune noted.  
"Yeah, uh. Honestly, everything has been a bit. . . fuzzy since I teleported. So, I don't remember if I told her, or what, but that's definitely. . . new. Tessa does have her ways of figuring things out. Nothing surprises her, and I don't think we should be surprised by much about her, either."  
"True indeed." Sterling agreed.  
"So, yeah. I knew he would be looking for the next _interesting_ thing. Which was. . . me. I had hoped that one way or another, we would be able to distract and confound him enough to get the upper hand. But, if that didn’t work, I knew that if I got Orune to focus enough on me, he would probably leave an opening at some point, that we could take advantage of. Or. . . you all could, if his focus meant I. . . couldn’t help anymore.”  
“You made yourself bait.” Betty stated.  
“No, uh. . . . I mean. . . . Kind of, but. . . I wasn’t trying to, exactly. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to that, but. . . .”  
“But why me?” Sterling burst out, still hurt. “Why did you have me swear to follow as you asked? And why did you. . . ask such a thing of me? I thought. . . I thought I had. . . . “  
Meltyre sighed. “There were. . . . I mean, I could just say it was because you were the one who happened to come check on me last night. Or that you are the main one who could get Orune from a distance, if I was. . . if I couldn’t. That was. . . part of it. But I. . . I knew you could make the hard decision. And I didn’t want anyone to have to do that, but I knew you could, and I needed someone who could. Honestly, he didn’t quite do what he expected, but the end results were. . . about the same.”  
“What did you expect from him?” Velune asked.  
“To try to recruit me. Orune liked to surround himself with other powerful wizards, starting with his apprentice. Theo Satirve, could have been legendary, so I’ve heard. After he was expelled, whenever another wizard would oppose Orune, he would see if he deemed them worthy, and try to get them on his side. And if he tried, I needed someone to take him out in any way necessary, to put a stop to it. Even if. . . ” Meltyre trailed off.  
“Underestimated you then, apparently. Since he didn’t even try.” Betty said.  
“Or he saw from you all that it was a waste of time, that I wouldn’t do that.” Meltyre smiled, though, at her assessment. “Either way, I guessed wrong, and apparently Orune was more interested in taunting than recruiting this time. And what better way to mock a fellow wizard than to make him helpless in front of his friends?” A collective shudder went through them at the memory.  
“But, still, that was risky.” Fina reprimanded him. “Basically being bait against a powerful opponent- good metaphor, sweetheart- and then having teleportation as your escape plan- a spell you could barely do on a good day, let alone time it to right before a holy blast, as its coming at you. I mean, I’m sure the living statue scenario wasn’t expected, so you had to plan around that. But still, we might have been able to at least get out of there, all of us. You didn’t have to. . . .”  
With a passion that they did not think he was capable of, Meltyre suddenly stood, making a noise of frustration as he did so. He held himself up by the couch's end, legs shaking, barely staying upright. “You don’t understand! There is _no guarantee_ that he would have kept his word. In fact, I really, _really_ doubt it. Want to know what happened to Theo Satirve? Orune killed him, when he had come in peace. Theo had reported Orune, but still had hope that he might change, so he met with him one last time. Threw his wand to the side and asked just to talk. But all he got for his trouble was a giant orb of electricity right to his heart.” There were gasps, and fearful appeals to the gods, as the implications of this set in. “A friend of Theo’s witnessed this, barely escaping alive, which became the final straw to have Orune expelled. So, not in vain, but still unnecessary.”  
“The moment he froze me, I knew someone had to stop him, even if I was caught in the crossfire. Even if he claimed to, Orune wasn’t going to let any of us go, especially not me. And it would all just continue, unless we did something about it. Which is why I. . . asked what I did.”  
“So his offer was all a lie, then.” Sterling said.  
“No question. If there was even a chance that option would work. . . . But it wouldn’t. He would have killed you all anyway, or killed me while you were made to watch. Probably whichever he thought would be more. . . interesting. Or maybe changed his mind and tried to make me work with him, and I don’t know how long I could have held up resistance against that. Orune, from everything I could find, wouldn't have held to his word.”  
“But you guys. . . .” Meltye looked to each of his friends, mind seeming to flicker between memory and reality. His voice strained and his eyes grew misty. “I. . . I want to thank you all so much for. . . being willing to give up. . . so much, for me. What you were willing to leave behind. . . I know they weren’t just things, they were important, they were precious to you. They were. . . .”  
“Nothing compared to a friend, my. . . I mean, Meltyre.” Velune said, with nods and ascents from the others. Meltyre almost looked confused at this assertion, but continued anyway, from his previous train of thought.  
“Even then, even when I asked you to. . . do that, I wasn’t. . . stuck on that option, though. I still tried, I. . . I pushed myself to get out, break his spell, do. . . something. And eventually, it worked. Not enough to stop him myself, but at least enough to hold him, and try a last ditch teleport.”  
“I saw you.” Sterling said, slowly. “You managed to free one of your hands. And I saw an aquamarine mist around Orune’s feet. That must have been your Hold spell. That’s. . . what convinced me to. . . do as I had to do. I. . . knew I had to keep my word, and prayed that you really did know what you were doing. There was even. . . I think. . . some aquamarine in the. . . aftermath of the blast. Your Teleport, I suppose.”  
“Greenish. . . that’s me.” Meltyre’s voice was fading once again. “Observant. Clever. Faith-filled. ‘M lucky to have a friend like you, Sterling. And you all were so kind, and caring about me. I’m the. . . luckiest person alive. . . to have you all.” Meltyre fell backwards in a faint. Sterling and Betty, nearest to where he stood, both scrambled to catch him, and managed between the two of them to do so and lay him back on the couch. Velune took over, fussing over Meltyre to make sure he was settled in properly, while Fina thoughtfully played a quiet tune. No one spoke for a little while.


	5. The Discussion

Eventually, Meltyre awoke again, slowly blinking, deep in thought. Suddenly, he jerked up with an exclamation. 

“His staff! Did you. . . .?” Meltyre panicked, until Fina pointed. Near the doorway, Orune’s staff leaned against the wall.

“We got it, don’t worry. Pretty boy even reassured us it’s empty. Hey, speaking of wizardly stuff. . . .” Fina hastened to her pack, then found what she was looking for. She stood next to Meltyre’s head and triumphantly put his hat back on it. “Now, that’s better. Magic man needs his hat. How else will they know you're our wizard, right?"  
“Right.” Meltyre’s agreement was quiet. "If. . . I mean. . . ."

"Meltyre?" Velune questioned.

"If you still want me." Meltyre spoke sadly, softly. As he was met confused and concerned stares, Meltyre sighed. "What I did was. . . I mean, it _worked_ , but you guys were right. It was risky, and I was reckless, with my own life, and. . . all of yours, too. The results don't change that. I'm almost. . . glad I'm feeling like this. Serves me right for that alone." His breathing became labored, both from weariness and emotion.

"And I, I. . . I hurt you, all of you. I misled you, I didn't tell you important things, for my own reasons. I let you believe. . . Gods, I remember how that _felt_ , mourning a friend, for real and in the fey's illusion, and I. . . put that on you. And it, it could have been real again, it came so close."

"Pretty sure we've all been dead or almost dead by now. It's a dismal club, but we're all card-carrying members." Fina couldn't help attempting to alleviate the tension, but to no avail.

"And Sterling. . . ." The paladin in question listened attentively, no longer visibly angry, but now seeming just conflicted. "My request. . . I had hoped it wouldn't be necessary. Either, ideally, because we defeated Orune without it, or because I didn't have a chance to. . . make anything of it. But the way it ended up, I. . . I took advantage of you." Meltyre's voice was bitter, and filled with shame. "Your loyalty, and your friendship, and your steadfastness. I even. . . I mean, I told you that you wouldn't _like_ it, but it ended up being so much worse than that. I knew it might push, or even break, what you would normally be willing to do, if the worst were to happen. So my portion of your oath was built on lies, and manipulation." 

Meltyre, shaken by joyless laughter, leaned over toward Sterling. "I'm no expert on divine magic. But I know you serve a god who stands for truth, among other things." He prodded with one finger the godly symbol on Sterling's armor, quickly, as if he expected repercussions from the action. "And I. . . . I was. . . am. . . quite the opposite."

"You are being too hard on yourself, Meltyre." Velune said, which only aggravated Meltyre more.

"Paladin of the god of truth!" Meltyre jabbed toward Sterling's armor, this time not even touching it. "Liar who manipulated one of my closest friends, as good as family!" Sterling himself sputtered in shock as Meltyre poked his own chest. " _Am I wrong_?" When no one said anything at first, he continued. "I am so sorry. All of you, especially you, Sterling. But I just. . . . I don't know if that's enough."

Silence reigned as the other four took in Meltyre's words, the only prominent sound being Meltyre breathing heavily, gradually slowing, until it was almost normal. 

"You're wrong, you know. Least about yourself." Betty said, almost matter-of-fact. 

"What?" 

"Course it was bad not to tell us stuff. Some of it you had to, some of it you should have told us. But you were trying to stop Orune, put an end to what he was doing any way you could. Trying to protect _us_. Putting yourself at risk was stupid-"

"-and don't you dare do it again!" Fina interjected. Betty gave an annoyed sound. "Sorry, continue."

"But you're still the same Meltyre, and you're still our friend. Can't speak for Sterling, or anyone else, but I forgive you. Like Fina said, just no more stupid stuff, okay?"

"O-o-okay." Meltyre stuttered. "Thanks, Betty."

"We may not be pleased with your actions, Meltyre, but that does not mean that we will hold it against you or care about you any less." Velune gave a thoughtful smile. "After all, I would be a hypocrite if I held your past actions against you, considering." 

"Do you mean the. . .?"

"Yes, Fina, I do mean the necromancy." Velune replied firmly, but still with a twinge of humor in their voice. "I have learned well that good friends can see beyond past transgressions, even when you can't yet yourself." 

"Not sure I can top that, only agree with what has already been said." Fina told Meltyre. "We've all said we're basically family. And to my understanding, part of that means _you can't get rid of us._ We like you too much for that, no matter what, kid." She slapped her palm to her forehead. "Oops, force of habit." Then, she continued. "Besides, I don't think I've run out of wizard material yet, so I need _someone_ to use it on."

Meltyre actually laughed. "Happy to help there. I. . .um. . . . Thanks. Both of you." 

Sterling had been staring to the side, expressionless and quiet, since Meltyre had last apologized to him. Now, he looked back toward Meltyre, then moved his chair closer and gently held Meltyre's shoulder. The wizard flinched at the touch, and the smile that had crossed his face faded once more. Still, he looked steadfast at Sterling, accepting of whatever he would do or say.

"I cannot pretend that. . . this has not hurt me. Unlike them, I. . . I knew going in you were keeping some information from us, and I suppose technically, I even agreed to it. Some things I can see being kept in the dark about, and I cannot begrudge you that. But what you did, that “backup plan” you asked me to agree to. . . and what I had to do. . .” Sterling’s voice rose. His hand left Meltyre’s shoulder, and he gestured wildly. “I thought you dead, Meltyre! And. . . by my own hand! It mattered not that it was by your request, by your command, by your _calling me on my oath_ . And though it did not end in the tragedy that it could have been, _it felt so real then._ I cannot. . . It is not something that I can forget.”

“Makes sense. I understand.” Meltyre said, sad but accepting. He almost turned away, but turned back when Sterling continued to speak. 

“But I. . . I. . . cannot. . . .” Sterling stumbled, then gestured toward their friends. “They can tell you how I was, when I thought you lost. When I thought it was at least partially my own doing. I told them, even then, I could not fully hate you. In part it was because deep in my mind, I knew that you did what any like us would, sacrificing self in order to save others. To save. . . our gang.” He gave a self-deprecating, knowledgeable half-smile. “Perhaps you have spent too much time around a certain self-important, yet self-sacrificing paladin.”

“You’re not _that_ self-important, Top Gun. At least, _nowhere near_ how you were when we first met you.” Fina said. After some pointed looks from the others, Fina got the hint. “Right. Ruining the moment. Sorry.”

“Well, er. More than that, though, I. . . you are still my friend, Meltyre. After what we have been through together, I do not feel that will change. I cannot say that it will be easy, after today. But I feel that I had started to forgive you well before I knew you yet lived. I may not be entirely there yet, but I. . . I think I will be. More than anything, I am glad beyond measure that you are all right, or at least, that you survived. I could not bear it if we really had lost you today.” 

Sterling attempted to hug Meltyre, leaning over him on the couch, wrapping around him as gently as he could manage, briefly but heartfelt. Though he could move little in response, Meltyre’s sound of surprise and joy gave them all a relief, a mental letting go of a tense held breath. Once more, the night felt almost like they could be resting after any other quest, settling in to enjoy each other’s company, albeit at a different location. Now, though, the mood was finally beginning to match that of any other night: exhausted, but happy to be victorious, and together.

“Told you, magic man. You can’t get rid of us, any of us!” Fina crooned, strumming a triumphant chord. “Now that we have the gang entirely back together, I have some very important questions to ask you all.” Fina almost could have pulled off seriousness with her tone, except for the devious grin that had spread like wildfire over her face. “You see, this little adventure has taught me much in the way of dealing with _wizards_.” Meltyre gave a tip of his hat, almost cheeky if not for the sluggishness of his movement. “So. . . everyone else. Best way to mock and/or deal with someone from your profession. Go!”

For a moment, Fina was met with silence, as her friends transitioned from dealing with the ridiculousness of her question to attempting to answer it seriously. Betty ended up answering, though not quite as Fina had in mind. “Someone called you tone deaf once. You hit your guitar over his head, almost broke it.” She paused, then clarified to the others. "Her guitar, not his head. Unfortunately." Meltyre's laughter, though strained, delighted the others, even Fina, though she didn't show it.

“I didn’t mean _me_ , I meant your own. . . all right, close enough. And that guy couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket. He was just jealous of my superior skills.”

“Probably. Thick-skulled idiot. Not worth the guitar, especially not yours.”

“True, true. All right, anyone _else_?”

“Out of tune? Boring?” Velune said with a chuckle. 

“Forgettable?” Sterling chimed in. Meltyre made a shocked sound, but couldn't help a laugh after.

“I thought I made it clear this was _your own profession_ , not _pick on the bard time._ And that last one went too far. I mean, good one, Sterling, but ouch.” Still, Fina strummed a zinger chord in acknowledgement. Unfortunately, this last reaction seemed to push Meltyre's laughter over the edge, and he made a pained noise, closing his eyes as he did so. “Hey, hey, hey. Meltyre, are you all right?” Fina asked, suddenly concerned. 

“I’m. . . fine. Better than I was when I got here, for sure. Better now that you’re all here, that you all. . . .” Meltyre trailed off, blinking through his thoughts. “I probably. . . .”

“You should rest, Meltyre.” Velune said. Meltyre nodded, but bit his lip and glanced between his friends, hesitantly. 

“What’s wrong?” Betty asked. Velune, ever the healer, looked him over carefully. 

“Do you need anything? Can we do anything to help you?”

“Ummm. . . maybe. Uh, could you. . . stay with me?” His voice, already at a fraction of its strength, became even more timid. “Not, I mean. . . . You don’t all have to. But it would. . . be nice. . . someone here. . . .” Meltyre trailed off into unintelligible mumbling. 

“No problemo. Happy to keep you company. Shall we set up Wizard Watch until further notice?” Fina said. The other three quickly chimed in, making plans for at least one, if not more, of them to be with him at all times. 

“Thanks, that means. . . a lot to me.” Meltyre said, slowly, sleepily. Already, he struggled to keep his eyes open. “Go ahead and keep talking. Important information for us all. I’ll just. . . .” His eyes stayed shut, and his breathing slowed. 

True to his suggestion, the four still awake continued their conversation, a quiet but steady background noise that lulled Meltyre further into sleep. They spoke a mix of friendly jokes and actual, sound advice, as many of their gang’s conversations often were. Meltyre slept on, pained yet content. 

When he next awoke, Meltyre searched the room, confused and panicked at first. Two chairs were unoccupied, but were still filled: Fina’s guitar rested on one, while the other had books strewn across it that Meltyre recognized as ones he had lent to Velune. Stretched over a chair that barely fit her was Betty, sleeping deeply and slightly snoring. Sitting closest to him, Meltyre saw Sterling, staring into the distance, looking to be on the edge between awake and asleep. At his movement, Sterling stirred and smiled, and spoke gently.

"Don't worry, Meltyre. We're here for you."

And that was more than enough.

Next Time, on Inn Between:

"Since Velune says you still shouldn't be going anywhere, I'm going to provide you with entertainment!"

"Uh. . . . That's okay, Fina. You don't have to. . . ."

"Both as a bard and as your friend, I am insulted, Meltyre. All right, you asked for it. Hear now the ballad of Meltyre the Wizard, who has outsmarted and out-magiced legendary opponents, but has yet to go on a single date! Who. . . ."

"Guys, help?"

"I would not dare interrupt our dear bardic friend. Would you, Betty?"

"Nuh uh. I wanna hear this one. How 'bout you, Sterling?"

"I would very much like to as well. Do you not find a ballad in your honor pleasing, Meltyre?"

"Oh no."

"My apologies for the strange happenings earlier. You see, there was a magical. . . accident, and . . . ."

"What's that? You want to _do it again_? As I said, it was not on purpose, and not something that will be repeated."

"Wait, you'd pay _how much? Extra?_ Hmmmmm. . . I'll see what I can do."


End file.
